Zy-El and Plugy
Zy-El and PlugY 5.06 PlugY version 5.06 is now included with Zy-El as standard. A lot of testing went into making sure this is the best version for use with the mod so it is not advisable to "upgrade" to later versions. You probably wouldn't like the results in any case. It is there for a good reason and in any case, modifying someone elses Mod is bad form. What You Can Do With PlugY in Zy-El The only keys you should modify in PlugY.ini for Zy-El that will actually work are as follows, all the rest are hardcoded by Kato and should not be changed. Change The Folder Your Characters Are Saved To ActiveSavePathChange=1 SavePath=\\[]\ The above allows you to change where your characters are saved to. The second [] is optional but you can have more if you need to. What happens is, PlugY when starting up reads the installation path for Diablo II from the registry then appends your "SavePath" to the string: Example 1 D2 located in C:\Program Files\Diablo II\. PlugY reads this from the registry. SavePath in PlugY.ini as follows... SavePath=\Save\ZyEl43HC\. PlugY appends this to the registry path to give a full "SavePath" of C:\Program Files\Diablo II\Save\Zyel43HC\. Example 2 D2 located in''' D:\Program Files\Diablo II\'. PlugY reads this from the registry. SavePath in PlugY.ini as follows... '''SavePath=\ZyElV43\'. PlugY appends this to the registry path to give a full "SavePath" of D:\Program Files\Diablo II\ZyElV43\. You can also have as many of these lines as you like for playing different mods/versions, commenting out the ones with a semicolon ';' that aren't in use at any one time. For example: ActiveSavePathChange=1 ;SavePath=\save\ZyEl101\ ;SavePath=\save\ZyEl102A3\ ;SavePath=\save\ZyEl101\ ;SavePath=\save\ZyEl43\ SavePath=\save\ZyEl44\' '' The only one being used in the example above is the one that does not have a ';' at the start of the line i.e. '''SavePath=\save\ZyEl44\'. Share Items Between All Your Characters or Separate Hardcore From Softcore SeparateHardcoreStash=1 This keeps hardcore and softcore stashes separate. Reset to zero (0) if you want to share items between hardcore and softcore characters. Share Gold Between All Your Characters ActiveSharedGold=1 This allows your own characters to share gold stored in the shared gold part of the stash. Reset to zero (0) if you don't want to. Is there anyone who would do this ??? Change The Number of "Index" Pages You Jump These 2 are grouped together as they are closely related: NbPagesPerIndex= (Default is 10) Controls the number of pages you "jump" in the shared stash by clicking on the "Next Index" and "Previous Index" buttons. NbPagesPerIndex2= (Default is 100) Controls the number of pages you "jump" in the shared stash by shift-clicking on the "Next Index" and "Previous Index" buttons. Always Display Life and Mana Values AlwaysDisplayLifeAndManaValues=1 This allows you to see your life and mana values at all times without having to move your mouse over the life and mana balls. For cases of rollovers (see Damage Caps and Rollovers ), you get the same display as the life and mana balls would give e.g. 11500/2234678. Display The Level of an Item ActiveDisplayItemLevel=1 This does exactly what it says on the tin, displays the item's level. This is useful for socketing recipes as some items are limited to the number of sockets they can have by their level. Take care when using this option however, as items already containing lots of stats might cause display problems or worse. Random Maps in Single-Player AlwaysRegenMapInSP=1 This generates a random map each time you start a new game in single-player. If you want the same maps all the time then simply leave it at the default setting of zero (0). How to Install A PlugY.ini File To Do The above The PlugY.ini file isn't included in the mod package so you will have to download PlugY 5.06 yourself via Here. Then extract "PlugY.ini" to the folder you run Zy-El from and make the changes you want. Remember to stick to the ones I have listed above. For an example of how to configure PlugY.ini for Zy-El, click on the file link below, save it to your computer and scan it with your anti-virus software. At the time I uploaded the file it was virus free but I can't guarantee it will not be changed by someone else. If you find it is infected please let me know either by mail here or on the PhrozenKeep forums to "Al-T" via a Personal Message. After making sure it is safe, you can open it to see how to configure a PlugY.ini file for Zy-El. What You Can't Do With PlugY in Zy-El 1. Change the number of stat points you get per. level up. 2. Change the number of skill points you get per. level up. 3. Unallocate stats. 4. Unallocate skills. Trying to change any of the above is (a) bad form and (b) pointless as you have 10,000 levels to get all the stats and skills you need anyway. For a general overview of what you can and can not do with PlugY in single player and multiplayer once you have it set up with your preferences from above check PlugY Pointers Home